In recent years, a television or a display to which a super resolution technology is applied is available in the market. The super resolution technology is a technology for reproducing a detailed portion (a component of the Nyquist frequency or higher) that disappears at the time of sampling pixels of an image (at the time of photoelectric conversion or a reduction process by an imaging element), through image processing. For example, when a video of a video camera of the NTSC system or a DVD that has low resolution is displayed on a large-screen liquid crystal TV while using the super resolution technology, a detailed portion is reproduced and a clear image having high resolution can be acquired.
While there have been proposed various systems implementing the super resolution technology, there exists an image processing technology referred to as a multiple frame super resolution that generates a high-resolution output image by matching positions of a plurality of frames of low-resolution input images. In the multiple frame super resolution, while a processing result of high image quality having high resolution can be acquired, there is a high processing load.
Meanwhile, a platform (cloud platform) of cloud computing capable of handling a large scale data by connecting a plurality of servers through a network and distributing the process has been prepared, and the super resolution process can be performed in a distributed manner on the platform. Conventionally, the super resolution process is performed at one node (information processor). However, in such a case, the processing time is too long and thereby, there has been proposed a technology for performing a distributed process at a plurality of nodes using a cloud platform.
However, conventionally, when the multiple frame super resolution process is performed as the distributed process at a plurality of nodes, compatibility with the cloud platform is not so good as well as compressed and encoded image could not efficiently handled.